


A Week in the Group Chat

by RarepairTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), A bit of swearing?, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi being Bokuto's translator, Bokuto and kuroo like water bottles, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Crack, Delicious crack fic, Dirty Jokes, Established BokuAkaKuroTsuki, Established Iwaoi, Established Levyaku, Established Matsuhana, First Dates, First three chapters are old so the rest will be better and spicier, Fixed the fic up a bit, Flirting, Fluff, Fourth chapter is where the good stuff starts, Funny, Group chat, I think its better now but im not sure, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im running out of ideas, It Gets Better, It's only one small word though, Kinky stuff, Kissing, Lots of typos, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matsukawa chokes on gummy candies way too much, Matsukawa doesn't like gummy candies, Matsukawa wants to smash, Multi, Nobody can understand bokuto, Not smut though (sadly), Noya being extremely lazy, OT4, Oops, Playful Spanking, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Terrible fic up ahead, Texting, Thats it for the tags, Two pure boys going on a date, Typos, Very spicy, Yam making patd references, and Hanamaki doesnt even care, chat fic, good stuff, idk why i made this, its not what you think though, slight asanoya, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarepairTrash/pseuds/RarepairTrash
Summary: Kuroo makes a group chat for everyone. He soon regrets his decisions.There's a short story for every ship.100% gay, enter at your own risk. ;-)





	1. The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic here, wooo. I don't know what this is, I just wrote an entire fic on my phone's notes. I worked on it whenever I was bored. It was surprisingly fun to write. Every ship has a short story related to what happened in the chat. The first three chapters are old, so the other chapters after the third will be better and spicier ;-). There will be a bonus Iwaoi at the end (it'll only be 7 chapters away, dont worry), so stay tuned, and most importantly, enjoy this trash I wrote.
> 
> Edit: I also fixed the fic up a bit. I'm pretty sure it's better now, so enjoy! :-)

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Sat, 2:47 PM

 

KuroOya has added DinoBoy and 2 others to OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Dinoboy: whats this?

  
KuroOya: a group chat'

  
BokutOyaOya: HEYHEYHEY! AKQAADHHIII!!!WRE YUO HERE?!!!

  
Akaashi: Yes, Bokuto-San.

  
KuroOya: what a boring name u picjed Akaashi<

  
BokutOyaOya: I know rigjtt!!! Ours are bettwe

  
KuroOya: Oya?

  
BokutOyaOya: Oya oya?

  
Dinoboy: wait.. Why am I called Dinoboy?

  
KuroOya: Oya oya oya!

  
BokutOyaOya: Tsukki! Yku runied iiiiittttttttttt :(

  
KuroOya: oh??? U fprgot???

  
Dinoboy: I dont think I forgot anythig

  
Dinoboy: who did it

  
KuroOya: ohh?? Who knows??

  
Dinoboy: You both do

  
BokutOyaOya: Akaashi!! Youre yoo quiey!!!!

  
Akaashi: I don't have anything to say, Koutarou.

  
Dinoboy: didnt we already have a group chat?

  
KuroOya: ohoho~ this one isnt just for the four of us

  
KuroOya: its for everypne you know so it could be for ur fired ss or just team members

  
KuroOya: mahbe even creepy old men u see at the gas station

  
KuroOya: anyone

  
Dinoboy: what do you mean by creepy old men you see at the gas station??

  
BokutOyaOya: hkes peobaly messibg around wih you tsukki

  
KuroOya: lets leave that story for later

 

It was time for dinner in the BokuAkaKuroTsuki household. Tsukishima was sitting on the couch that he and his boyfriends were watching a movie on. The movie had already ended but Tsukishima decided to stay on the couch for a while. Kuroo was cooking some pasta in the kitchen while Akaashi was setting plates up on the dinner table. Bokuto was doing his own thing in the bathroom.

Dinner was ready and Bokuto finally got out of the bathroom. They all sat down and started to eat their pasta, which surprisingly tasted good, being cooked by Kuroo. Tsukishima had been waiting for dinner time ever since the group chat ended. He had been wanting to ask Kuroo what his whole deal was with 'creepy old men you see at the gas station'. He knows that he's making a big deal out of something so unimportant, but it doesn't matter to him.

"Kuroo," Bokuto started to drink some water. "Yes, Kei~?"

Kuroo and Bokuto always call him Tsukki, so whenever any of them call him by his first name, it almost never fails to get a reaction out of him. Tsukishima blushed. "What story were you talking about in the group chat?"

Everyone else but Tsukishima and Akaashi stopped eating. Bokuto spit out his water, wetting his shirt in the process. "Ack!! Tsukki!! I told you he was probably joking around, right?!!"

Bokuto grabbed a piece of paper and dried his shirt. Akaashi was looking at Bokuto and Kuroo suspiciously. "Ehm.. Kei, do you like your pasta..?"

Tsukishima didn't blush at the use of his name this time. He knew something was up. "Stop changing the subject," Kuroo and Bokuto were both nervous. Eventually, they gave up, knowing they couldn't win against Tsukishima and Akaashi.

"Well," Kuroo started. "We were in a gas station at midnight.."

Kuroo looked at Bokuto like he was asking for help. "Oh! Eh.. He was putting some gas in the car when all of a sudden this old man started walking towards us.."

Bokuto started eating his food again, so Kuroo continued the story. "I didn't really know if he was walking towards us until he started to run right at us," Why didn't they tell that to them sooner?! So many questions were threatening to spill out of Tsukishima's mouth. He was just about to ask a question until they both started laughing. Bokuto almost spit out his pasta. "What..?"

Both Akaashi and Tsukishima were confused.

"Well-" Bokuto started laughing again. "Kuroo's eyes looked.. Pff, ahaha!! Like they were- about to pop out!!"

Kuroo almost choked on his water. They both started laughing again. Akaashi and Tsukishima still didn't see what was so funny about that. "He- He ran into the car soooo fast- ahahaha!!! But- But you know what the man did..?"

Kuroo and bokuto looked at eachother, almost dying in laughter. "What?"

"He- He threw bananas at our car!!!"

Bokuto and Kuroo looked like they were gonna die from all the laughter. They almost fell off their chairs.

What

What did they just say? Did Tsukishima and Akaashi hear that right?

Tsukishima looked like he was about to choke on his pasta, and so did Akaashi. "What?"

Kuroo looked at him. "You heard that right, Tsukki!!"

Tsukishima didn't believe any of this. "I don't believe-" Akaashi interrupted him. "Tsukishima, I do remember asking them why they cleaned the car. They just said it was dirty. I didn't believe them since they cleaned it the day before, but I forgot to ask them later on. I think they might be saying the truth."

Why were they keeping such an unbelievably stupid story a secret? Tsukishima and Akaashi were processing the story again. All of a sudden they both started laughing. Akaashi spoke up. "This- This is unbelievable," Bokuto and Kuroo grinned. Probably because Akaashi was laughing, and that's a rare and beautiful thing they liked looking at. Second one was his perfect ass. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The laughter had already stopped. "Well, we thought you would be mad at us.."

Tsukishima sighed. For some reason, he was glad he asked such an unimportant question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I wrote this chapter a few months ago, so the fic will get better as the chapters go on. Comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Lev's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev makes mistakes and Yaku punishes him. 
> 
> More people are added to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. This one is definitely something I can't describe. Enjoy!

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Sun, 3:57 PM

 

KuroOya has added Pudding-Kun and 2 others to OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Russiaboy: Whats this???

  
Yaku: ????

  
KuroOya: Welcome to my group chat!!

  
Russiaboy: YAKUUU IS GAT YIU

  
Yaku: No.. Not him... Why did you have to add Lev..?

  
KuroOya: why not!! why are you so mad about it ehh?? )))

  
Yaku: Because he's annoying

  
KuroOya: Arent

  
Russiaboy: Yakun!!! Why are you si maen tp me?!!

  
KuroOya: You

  
Yaku: ???

  
KuroOya: Two

  
Yaku: what

  
KuroOya: DAaattiiinngggg??

  
KuroOya: :)

  
Russiaboy: Yeqh wr are!

  
Yaku: No we are not

  
BokutOyaOya: WOOOOOHOHOHOHO????

  
Russiaboy: WHAT!!! Yaku-san!!! I thought we were!! Are yoU BRESKING YP WIG ME?!!!

  
Yaku: It was supposed to be a secreu! Wait till I get mu hands on you Lev!

  
Russiaboy: isnt Kuroo San thr onw who said it first???

  
Yaku: who even told him that?

  
Russiaboy: .......

  
Russiaboy: YAAAAKUUU SANNNN IM SORRY PLEASE DONT BE MADD AT MEEES

  
Yaku: You tokd him?

  
Russiaboy: KMM SORRYYYUUH

  
KuroOya: RIP lev

  
Russiaboy: Lets just say Lev isnt going to be able to walk anymore

  
Akaashi: Great job, Yaku-San.

 

Yaku was mad that Lev basically told everyone they were dating. Everyone would really think them being together would be unexpected, since Yaku is definitely the smarter one of their relationship. Even if Lev is an idiot, he still loves him, and even if he loves him, he still has to be punished.

Yaku ran over to the living room. Lev was laying on the couch, with a terrified look on his face. "Yaku, please don't kill me! I still want to be with you for a longer time!"

Lev was sitting up. "I'm sorry, well, not really, but you have to be punished," Yaku walked over to the couch, grabbed Lev's hands, and put them behind his head. "Why did you tell someone we were dating without asking me first?"

Lev looked away from Yaku's eyes. "I don't know, I guess I wanted people to know I was dating the beautiful and smart Yaku. I only told one person, though!"

Yaku sighed. "Well that person told everyone else. Look, it really doesn't matter if anyone knows, it won't change our relationship. I'm just saying that you have to ask me before you say anything like that, okay?"

Lev nodded. "Okay.. Please let me go now," Yaku shook his head. He grabbed Lev's legs and put them under his thighs. "What are you doing Yaku?!"

Yaku sat on top of him. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Yaku, it hurts!!"

Yaku grabbed Lev's phone and typed into the group chat. "I'm sorry Yaku, please get off!!"

Yaku got off when he finished typing. Lev was relieved. "I'm going back," Lev nodded. Yaku gave Lev a quick kiss. Lev grinned. Yaku walked away, smiling.

 

 

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Sun, 7:58 PM

 

Pudding-Kun has added Hinata to OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

KuroOya: AHHH HENMA!!! I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE SINCE YOU DIDNT SYA ANHTHING

  
Pudding-Kun: Im busy

  
Hinata: WOAHHHH WHAT IS THIS???

  
KuroOya: Ever seen a ggroup chat chibi-chan???

  
Hinata: WOWW!! HI KENAM!!

  
Pudding-Kun: hi

  
KuroOya: WOW HE ACTUALLY DIAD HI BACJ

  
KuroOya: AHAHAH I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUDY KENMA

  
Pudding-Kun: shut up

  
Russiaboy: WOWOWOWOW

  
BokutOyaOya: HE DID!!!! WOWWWAAA AKAKSJI AREWNT UORO SURPUSED??

  
Akaashi: There isn't anything to be surprised about, Bokuto-Kun.

  
Dinoboy: yeah you guys are overreacting

  
Hinata: WHI IS WVERYONE???

  
Hinata: IM HINATA

  
KuroOya: isnt that obvious chibi-chan~~

  
KuroOya: im Kuroo~~~<<<

  
BokutOyaOya: BOKITP

  
Russiaboy: LEV

  
Dinoboy: ugh why

  
Pudding-Kun: you already know

  
Yaku: Well Akaashi and I don't have to introduce ourselves since we actually put our namws

  
Akaashi: That's right.

  
KuroOya: cmon Tsukki we dont have all day~~

  
Dinoboy: fine

  
Dinoboy: im Tsukishima

  
BokutOyaOya: grwat jib Tsuikko

  
Akaashi: Your typos are getting worse by the second, Bokuto-Kun.

  
Yaku: Nice one.

  
Akaashi: Thank you.

  
BokutOyaOya: ALAKAHSI WHYYYYU ARIT YOU SIOO MENANNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Lev. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. BokuAkaKuroTsuki in the Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four boyfriends tell the other people in the group chat that they're all dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still posting old chapters (this is the last old chap, though), so don't worry, because these next chapters will be saltier (because Tsukki is here) and spicier ;-). There will be a ton of characters in the next chap, so stay tuned. Also enjoy this one, lol.

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Mon, 6:18 PM

 

KuroOya: Why isnt anyone syaing abyhing??

  
Dinoboy: whay is there to say??

  
BokutOyaOya: I HAVE DOMETHBBG TOS AY!!! BROO!!!!

  
KuroOya: YES BRO?!!!

  
BokutOyaOya: ILY BRP

  
KuroOya: ME TOO BRO

  
Dinoboy: You twi always act like five year olds

  
Akaashi: I agree.

  
KuroOya: dont worry babes we love you two too

  
KuroOya: isnt that right koutarlh'@

  
BokutOyaOya: YKESS !!2

  
Russiaboy: 'babWS? Are yku datong??!!!

  
Dinoboy: no

  
KuroOya: yes

  
BokutOyaOya: yes

  
Dinoboy: what?

  
KuroOya: what

  
BokutOyaOya: WJAT

  
Russiaboy: WKOSH TGE SAEM THBNG HAPPEWD TO ME AND YAKUVSAN YESTERDYA!!

 

HEY HEY HEYYYY LOVE U :-)

 

Mon, 6:21 PM

 

KuroOya: Tsukki whay

  
Dinoboy: should we really tell them?

  
BokutOyaOya: wrll tsukki it wont chnage abyting tight??

  
KuroOya: yeah it doesnt mayter if we tell them or jot

  
Dinoboy: thats true but..

  
BokutOyaOya: IH!! I HVAE AN IDEA!!! LETD AKAAHSI DRCIDE!!!

  
Akaashi: It's true that it won't change anything, but to me it doesn't matter if anyone finds out, Koutarou.

  
KuroOya: well u heard it Tsukki

  
KuroOya: but if u dont want anyone to know thatd fine too

  
Dinoboy: its fine

 

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Mon, 6:24 PM

 

Dinoboy: we know

  
Russiaboy: SI???!! AR TOU DATING??!!!

  
KuroOya: si?? R u mexican??,

  
Yaku: Stop bothering them, Lev

  
Russiaboy: BUT I WANANA KNWO

  
KuroOya: wanana???

  
KuroOya: banana

  
Dinoboy: fine

  
Dinoboy: yes we are dating

  
BokutOyaOya: WOOOOOISOOL GREWtt job TSUISKO!!!'nn

  
Dinoboy: Tsuisko?? How did that even happen??

  
Russiaboy: wait who wak it ahain

  
KuroOya: all four of us lol

  
Russiaboy: whTAHH!! HOE I S THT POSXUIBLE

  
Dinoboy: Many people can be in a big relationship lol

  
Akaashi: Mhm, a polyamorous relationship.

  
Russiaboy: whst is a pulingamulus rekavztionship

  
Dinoboy: look it up even though its literally what I justs aid

  
BokutOyaOya: AHHSIQHAJAHJA PULSINDGAMILUXIS RELATTSONSHHOP

  
KuroOya: that siudbs like a disease

  
Dinoboy: Ikr

  
Hinata: WOW whats going on here?!!!

  
Pudding-Kun: I just got on and idk either

  
Hinata: ohh Im fonna read all of jt

  
Pudding-Kun: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! No short story in this one, but there will be in the next one. Kinky stuff coming up next (not smut though, sadly). Not gonna say what it is, so you'll see when the next chapter is up! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	4. Oikawa's Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi feeds Oikawa his ice cream, and some kinky stuff ends up happening (not smut though, sadly).
> 
> Matsukawa gets the smash he wants.
> 
> Tons of people are added to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all starts. The beautiful part of the fic. Some kinky stuff happens, but it isn't smut (sadly). Well, hope you enjoy this spicy chap ;-).

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Tue, 7:04 PM

 

Hinata has added KaGayama and 6 others to OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

KuroOya: WKAHHHTT?!!! 7 PPL?!!!

  
BokutOyaOya: AHAJAHAHJAHAKAHSHSJ HIS IS GONAN BE BIGGG

  
OikAHwa: oh yes it is ;)

  
Hinata: oh I also added u?

  
OikAHwa: Dont be like that chibi chan~~_~\<]^?|*_

  
BokutOyaOya: WHAYT LABGSUAGE ISHS HRAT

  
Iwa-Chan: ignore him he doesnt deserve attention

  
OikAHwa: OOOHHH IWA CHAN Y R U SO RUDE TI MEEEEEE ;))))))

  
Iwa-Chan: why are you even winking

  
KuroOya: HAHAHDHASUH whars goign on

  
OikAHwa: hmmmmm idk lmao

  
Aone: ....

  
Hinata: oh hey Aone!

  
Aone: Hi

 

OikAHwa has added Hanamakinky and Matsukawhat to OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

KuroOya: MROE PPL WOAHOHO

 

NOYA: OOFOFOFOFOFOFOOD WHATS SHSYYSTISHSUS IAGAHAHHAHA TIS IS COOLE BAHAHAHAJDE

  
Hanamakinky: and what is this supposed to be

  
Matsukawhat: its obviously a group chat

  
KuroOya: finally someone gets it

  
Hinata: WOAH I JUST READ THE HAT AND REALIZED THAR BOKTUO AKAKSHI TSUISKISHIMA AN D KURDO R DATIN GWOAHHHH

  
Yam: Oh hey I knew that

  
OikAHwa: WOAHAHAHAOAOHOHOGOI IS THAT TRUE?!!!

  
Dinoboy: yes

  
Akaashi: Mhm.

  
Matsukawhat: you can read hats?

  
OikAHwa: wowww so chibi chan really does have a talent

  
Hinata: Hey!! That was a typo

  
Hanamakinky: sure it was

  
Matsukawhat: we know youre hiding something

  
Dinoboy: what is even going on

  
OikAHwa: dinoboy? Who??

  
BokutOyaOya: HAHSHAHAHZ ITYS TSUKSII HAHAHJAHSUAJAISHHA

  
OikAHwa: ..............

  
OikAHwa: what

  
Matsukawhat: Is that what the hat says????

  
Hanamakinky: hhhhhhhhhhhhhs top already

  
Matsukawhat: oh? U want me to top already?

  
Hanamakinky: no stop

  
Matsukawhat: I am certainly not opposed to the opportunity of a smash, gtg

  
Akaashi: Well then, allow me to be his translator. He's saying that it's Tsukishima.

  
OikAHwa: HHAHAHAHH DINOBOY LAKOAOOO

  
Dinoboy: shut uo

  
KaGayama: what the heel is this

  
KuroOya: lol heel?

  
KaGayama: shut ups

  
OikAHwa: heelies

  
NOYA: heelies r hot

  
Yam: ...

  
Yam: I don't thibk anyone will judge you I guess..

 

OikAHwa: HAH IF I JUDGED HIM FOR THINKING HEELIES R HIT I WOULD BE A HYPOCRITE LMAOOOOOO

  
Iwa-Chan: you like a lot of weird things

  
OikAHwa: of course u know that too well ;)))))

  
Yaku: I feel bad for him

  
Iwa-Chan: u should

  
Pudding-Kun: lol yaku you're the one talking

  
KuroOya: OOOOOOOHHHH DAMN KENAM THAG WAS TA GOOD ONE

  
Pudding-Kun: kenam? lol r u guys using that now

  
OikAHwa: IWA CHANNNNN YOURE SOSOO MENANAN ;((((

  
Russiaboy: Ken is rifht yakudu abuse sme pleas ee hekp me

  
Russiaboy: stilk live u thhiugh yakududg

  
AsaHI: what's this?

  
KaGayama: I dont know they still havent explained

  
Dinoboy: OOPS, everyone forgot about tou

  
Dinoboy: including me :)

  
KaGayama: SHTU YP RIGHT OWND FJSHSISHJSIAHSISJWOBD

  
NOYA: OH HES THAT TYOE OF PEROSN WHO SMASHEA THEIR KEYBOARDES WHENJ THEYRE MAD

  
Dinoboy: awh, is the little angry egghead mad?

  
Hinata: OOOHHH WOW I RHINK HE LEFTT

  
Yaku: Probably, since it's been a while

  
BokutOyaOya: TETSUSUISROU CNA U COME GET ME SOKE IEC CRMEAN PSL

  
KuroOya: get u soem ice crema?

  
Russiaboy: CRMEA???!!! R YOUUUUUU MEXHISCAN LOLOLOLOKIOKPOLO

  
KuroOya: k tgen I desrved tjat

  
OikAHwa: AWWWHH R U GUYS GONNA FEED IT TO EACHOTHER TOO

  
Akaashi: They probably are, actually.

  
OikAHwa: oh

  
OikAHwa: IWA CHANNNNN~~~????!!!!

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
Yaku: Why do you guys use a group chat if you live together?

  
AsaHI: Thats what I was gonna ask

  
Dinoboy: Tbh Im not sure

  
Dinoboy: probably brcause its fun??

  
Dinoboy: Idk

  
Pudding-Kun: lol

  
Iwa-Chan: I LOVEEE E EJRHA EJ OAIAKAAWSAA SOOSIDI MUCHHCHID!!!1!2'wm

  
Dinoboy: oh no

  
Iwa-Chan: Oikawa wrote that

  
OikAHwa: mmmmmm IWA CHANNNNRJEIRHOSEHISHWOTUSIW U KNOW U DO LOVE ME

  
Iwa-chan: hmph

  
OikAHwa: :,) love u too

  
Iwa-Chan: gtg get his stupid ice cream

  
Yaku: like I said, I feel bad for him

  
NOYA: HAHAHAH RIP

  
Akaashi: I'm gonna go check on Bokuto and Kuroo, they might be making a mess.

  
Dinoboy: Same bye

  
Yam: byeeeee

  
Yaku: Bye

 

Iwaizumi was sitting down on his bed, typing in the group chat because he was bored. Of course, Oikawa had to ruin it. He had been running towards their room for some delicious ice cream, the only flavor left being chocolate. Of course Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to feed it to him, since the group chat reminded him of the ice cream, and Oikawa loves it when he feeds it to him. He had to do it, though, and for many reasons. The most important one being that he loves Oikawa. Even if he's incredibly annoying sometimes, he still found himself loving him. If he wasn't annoying, he wouldn't be anything like the Oikawa he knows and loves.

Now, they were both sitting down on their bed. "Iwa-Chan, come on~," Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa had been bothering him about the ice cream for a while now. "Fine then, let me just say that I have to go in the group chat," Oikawa whined. "Aghhh, do it fast Iwa-Chan, I'm hungry~!"

Iwaizumi grumbled. "Then why don't you go get it yourself?"

Oikawa put his arms around Iwaizumi and mumbled next to his ear. "Hmm, because you know you love me and you would do anything to please me~?"

Iwaizumi finished typing and put his hands on Oikawa's. He mumbled. "I hate you," Oikawa chuckled. "You don't mean that," Iwaizumi got up and walked to the door. "I know," He closed it.

When he came back, Oikawa was still sitting on the bed. Oikawa looked up at him, then at the ice cream. It came in a small container, and he also brought a spoon. "Iwa-Chan, sit down already. Feed it to me~," Iwaizumi sighed and put the ice cream on the floor. He sat down on the bed. "Then go get it," Oikawa whined. "Iwa-Chan! You're so mean!"

Oikawa got off the bed and leaned down to grab the ice cream. Oikawa gasped when he felt stinging pain. Iwaizumi had slapped his ass. He was grinning. Oikawa bit his lip. "Iwa-Chan, it's not fair to play like that," Iwaizumi smirked. "It is. Come eat your ice cream now," Oikawa huffed. "Fine then," Oikawa sat down again. Iwaizumi started to give him the ice cream.

Iwaizumi held the spoon out, and brought it back to his own mouth when it was close to Oikawa's to eat the ice cream. Oikawa whined. He wanted that part of the ice cream, since it was melted. Oikawa suddenly had an idea, and he smirked. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's head and brought his lips to his own to try and taste some of the ice cream. Iwaizumi was only a bit shocked, since he's used to the things Oikawa does. Oikawa put his tongue in Iwaizumi's mouth. The kiss was hard and heated. He managed to taste a bit of the ice cream, but he thought Iwaizumi's mouth was tastier. Their lips parted. "Tasty~," Iwaizumi grumbled. "And you're the one who says I don't play fair, huh?"

Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa knows what's gonna happen after he finishes eating the ice cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something, hmm? Well, at least Matsukawa and Oikawa both got what they wanted. Stay tuned for more trash! ;-)
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	5. Hinata and Kenma's Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes along with the things people were saying in the chat, and ends up getting a date with Hinata (aka the short orange). 
> 
> Tsukki and Akaashi end up telling the others about the mess Bokuto and Kuroo made in their house, and it (surprisingly) wasn't of ice cream. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No short story in this chap. There are tons of dirty jokes and the obvious trashy humor. Uhhh, hope you enjoy??? Oof, I'm bad at this..

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Wed, 4:07 PM

 

OikAHwa: Im sooo bored :,(

  
Hanamakinky: me too and even worse my back hurts

  
OikAHwa: something must've happened ;)))

  
KuroOya: saem

  
OikAHwa: oohfheo hiw did the ice crema thing go for u guys?? ;)

  
Dinoboy: ugh dont make me remember

  
Akaashi: They made a big mess, and it surprisingly wasn't of ice cream.

  
Matsukawhat: well at least we werent the only ones takahiro

  
BokutOyaOya: ALHSJKKASHI THATT CANE OUT QRRONG BAJBDHDHAH

  
OikAHwa: OOOOHOHOH THEN I GUESS YOU GUYS MADE A IDFFERENT MESS HMMM~~~€*\~*|€]*€

  
OikAHwa: because I know me and Iwa chan did too ;)

  
Iwa-Chan: shut up

  
Hanamakinky: how many people did it yesterday because I think everyone here did

  
Russiaboy: HHHHAHHAHH I WIHS

  
Yaku: I swear Lev--

  
Dinoboy: it wasnt like that

  
KuroOya: sUrPrIsInGlY

  
Matsukawhat: thats what they all say

  
OikAHwa: hmmm sure it wasnt

  
Akaashi: They started to play with their water bottles.

  
BokutOyaOya: HHAHAHAHAH THTA CAEM OTU WRING

  
Hanamakinky: im sure it did

  
Dinoboy: sometimes I wonder if they actually are five year olds

  
OikAHwa: OOOOHH AND WHAT DOY OU MEAN THEY STARTED TI PLAY WITH THEIR WATER BOTTLES ;)))))))))))))))

  
Matsukawhat: I was just about to say that

 

Akaashi: I'm not sure how to explain it, since apparently everything that comes out of my mouth seems wrong.

  
OikAHwa: EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF UR MOUTH HUH??? ;)))))))))

  
Dinoboy: thats just too much already

  
KuroOya: Akaashi I also dotn know how to explain so can u do it

  
Akaashi: Well, Koutarou and Tetsurou decided that it would be a great idea if they started to play with their water bottles by shooting water into each other's mouths.

  
Hanamakinky: still sounds wrong but ill contain myself

  
Matsukawhat: contain urself hmmmmm

  
Hanamakinky: shhhhhhhhh

  
Matsukawhat: I sense extra kink today

  
Pudding-Kun: im tired is hina gere

  
KuroOya: KENAM YIU WRGE HERE THWO WHOLEV THIME

  
Pudding-Kun: kind of

  
Pudding-Kun: how are yoy and your boyfriends doing

  
Dinoboy: woah u finally asked after like

  
Dinoboy: 4 months

  
Matsukawhat: he definitely sounds like a person who cares about others

  
OikAHwa: HAHHAHSHAHAHAHAHSHHAHA

  
KuroOya: TSUISKO Is right but we are fine

  
KuroOya: kind of

  
Dinoboy: stip calling me that

  
Dinoboy: youve been doing that and I dont find it funny anymore

  
Yaku: Im surprised you even found it funny in the first place

  
BokutOyaOya: HAHSHDAHA SAEM OODOFLOOO

  
OikAHwa: hah wtf is oodoflooo

  
Matsukawhat: is that some kind of code?

 

Hanamakinky: it probably is

 

OikAHwa: ehem translator where r u

  
Matsukawhat: is that--

  
Hanamakinky: I swear that joke isnt funny anymore and youve been bothering me with it for a whole day

  
Hanamakinky: so dont u dare finish that sentence

  
Matsukawhat: is that what it says on the hat

  
Hanamakinky: bye

  
OikAHwa: HAHHHHHH WOW U MADE UR BF LEAVE

  
Matsukawhat: oops sorry not sorry

  
OikAHwa: cmon translator where r uuuu

  
Akaashi: Oh, well, I'm not sure what that means, actually.

  
OikAHwa: AHAHAHAHAHAH NOT EVEN UR BOYFRIEND UNDRDTANDS WHAT YUO WROTE

  
BokutOyaOya: STOO EBEING MEANT TO EME

  
Russiaboy: I SHDOULD BE FBTHE BONE SAYIG GAT TO YAKFUN

  
Yaku: I'll stop being mean to you if you stop being an idiot

  
Akaashi: Nice one.

  
Yaku: Thanks

  
KuroOya: AHDJSJHAJJAHAHAHAHA SO NEVER LODLFOLFOOOLOOOLO

  
Russiaboy: STOTOTPP MRBEING MMEWNNAANANNNNNNN TOOO MEEEEE EJFFIABEKDFISVFKEBRKSNSKDBFJHSGSSHJSKD

  
NOYA: Hah hes pretty sof t for sucj a tall boy

  
OikAHwa: HAHAHHAHAH TRUE LMAO

  
Dinoboy: hah

  
KaGayama: lol

  
Hinata: oh hey kageyamad

  
NOYA: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAH KAGEYAMAD

  
Dinoboy: that should definitely be his new nickname

  
Dinoboy: it suits him well

  
KaGayama: this is why I always leave

  
Dinoboy: then leave

  
Hinata: nooooooooo

  
KaGayama: k bye

  
Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

  
Pudding-Kun: dont worry hinata you still have me

  
Hinata: ph thatd gtruew

  
OikAHwa: awww the two shorties r falling in love

  
Hinata: shut ip

  
Pudding-Kun: im not against the idea

  
KuroOya: OHOHOHOHOOHWHDVWIBSIWBDOWJEJSHSJDHSJDB WOOOOOOO KENAM GO FOR CHIBICHAN

  
Hinata: reallu???

  
Pudding-Kun: yeah

  
Hinata: same

  
Dinoboy: woah there r they already dating or what

  
KuroOya: nope theyrve not

  
OikAHwa: not YET at least ;)

 

FRIENDS FOREVER >:)

 

Wed, 4:17 PM

 

Pudding-Kun: pls help me

  
KuroOya: HAHAHAAHAAHAA WOWOW URE GETTING URSEFL A SMALL ORANGE TO DAET

  
KuroOya: dk u liek him thiugh

  
Pudding-Kun: yeah

  
KuroOya: theb ask him out

  
Pudding-Kun: now

  
KuroOya: yes

  
Pudding-Kun: how

  
KuroOya: ask him if he wants tit go yout

  
Pudding-Kun: what if he says no

  
KuroOya: loel what why would he fif he just said hes not againsy the idea of loving u

  
Pudding-Kun: ok fine

 

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Wed, 4:20 PM

 

KuroOya: COME IN CHICBIIHAN U WANNA DO UT OR BO

  
Hinata: what

  
Pudding-Kun: ok then hina wanna go out or something

  
OikAHwa: OBOGOEOHSOWBFISVWUD WOWO DID I GUESS IT RIFHT

  
Hinata: go out?

  
Yam: woah lets get these teen hearts beating faster

  
Russiaboy: WHAY

  
Pudding-Kun: yes

  
Hinata: wirh you?

  
Pudding-Kun: yes

  
Pudding-Kun: its ok if u dont want to

  
Hinata: NO WAIT

  
Hinata: of course I do!!!!!!

  
OikAHwa: AHHHHHHH CAN I READ THE FUTURE DO I HAVE POWERS AHHHHRUVAIBIABDIDHS

  
OikAHwa: OKAY THEN IN THE FUTURE IWA CHAN AND ME R GETTING MARRIED

  
Iwa-Chan: what

  
Pudding-Kun: really

  
Hinata: Yea!!

  
Pudding-Kun: oh ok

  
Pudding-Kun: what now

  
OikAHwa: YESSSSSS COEM ON IWA CHN U KNOW Y LOVE ME ;)))))

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
OikAHwa: u know u do ;(

  
Iwa-Chan: whatever

  
Hinata: text me

  
Pudding-Kun: ok

 

Hina and Kenma

 

Wed, 4:26 PM

 

Hinata: you really want to?

  
Pudding-Kun: yes

  
Hinata: oh okay

  
Pudding-Kun: when should we go on a date?

 

Hinata: OH UM

  
Hinata: I DINT MNOW

  
Pudding-Kun: do u want to?

  
Hinata: yes

  
Pudding-Kun: then how about friday

  
Hinata: friday??!!!

  
Hinata: OK

  
Pudding-Kun: where should we go

  
Hinata: I dont know

  
Pudding-Kun: I have a better idea

 

Hinata: what is it?

  
Pudding-Kun: you can come to my house and stay over

  
Pudding-Kun: we could play games and watch a movie if that interests u

  
Hinata: that sounds fun!

  
Pudding-Kun: so you want to do that

  
Hinata: yes

  
Pudding-Kun: ok

 

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Wed, 4:31 PM

 

KuroOya: AOWOWOWOWOAW LOOLLLL HES DATINGG A SHIRT ORANGE HAHGG

  
Dinoboy: lol a short shrimp

  
BokutOyaOya: JAVRJSHH IT S TRUW HADJBAAHAHAHA

  
Yaku: He's short and strong while lev is tall and weak

  
Russiaboy: YAKSUUUU WHYR YOUO SPOTIYO MEANNEIEIEJAIA

  
AsaHI: hahaha

  
NOYA: AHHHHHH I FORGOT ABOUT YOU LOL

  
AsaHI: Noya?! Hi

  
NOYA: u like the name I gave u?

  
OikAHwa: HAH IRS A TERRIBLE JOKE

  
Hanamakinky: did u mean to say dad joke?

  
NOYA: OH YEAH? LIKE U GETTING MARRIED TO IWA >:(

  
KuroOya: PHOHOHOAVIEGDISGDUAY DAMMMNNNNNNNNN WOAH

  
Matsukawhat: help I cant breathe

  
Hanamakinky: I also cant breathe

  
Matsukawhat: oh and btw takahiro that wasnt a dad joke

  
Iwa-Chan: wow

  
Hanamakinky: whatever u get the point

  
OikAHwa: IWAAA CHZNNANNNN IS FH GOINAV GTO MARRYORJY MEREEHRKEEEEEE

  
OikAHwa: RIFHTBR IUAWA CHANS???? ;(((((

  
Iwa-Chan: idk

  
OikAHwa: SEE IT S A YESS

  
Iwa-Chan: I didnt say that

  
OikAHwa: U JUSYD WANT TI TO BE A SURSSPRIES

  
AsaHI: hes very short but he can have good comebacks when you call his jokes terrible

  
Dinoboy: they r though

 

AsaHI: forgive me Noya but I agree

  
NOYA: WHAT????

  
NOYA: ASAHI I M TRUGGERED AKHDOSNDJAK DLSNSKZAKNS DONT EVER COEM TO MY HOUSE AGAIN

  
AsaHI: Nooooooooo

  
AsaHI: ya

  
AsaHI: see I also made a bad joke

  
NOYA: come over here right now

  
Hanamakinky: well that was fast

  
Matsukawhat: just like me yesterday right

  
Hanamakinky: no stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma really had to make risky moves in this one, but it went well for him. 
> 
> Only four chapters to go now. :,)
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	6. Matsukawa's Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Matsukawa wants his smash, he gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another delicious chapter. This time, Matsukawa definitely wants to smash. You can tell I don't know what else to write, so that's it.

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Thu, 8:34 PM

 

KuroOya: KENAM R U HERE

  
Pudding-Kun: yes

  
OikAHwa: SOOOO~~~£\£|!}|*\=]¥ how did it go??? ;)

  
Pudding-Kun: we have a date on friday

  
Hanamakinky: wow that went easy for u

  
Hanamakinky: ure lucky

  
Matsukawhat: r u saying that it was hard to get me when im the one who got u because if u r then im the one leaving this time

  
BokutOyaOya: OOOOHOGJDB WEHERE AREIE YOUUS GUSYS GOIGNN?!!!!?!

  
OikAHwa: translator pls help

  
Akaashi: He's asking where they're going.

  
OikAHwa: how can u even understand what hes saying???

  
Akaashi: After being together for a long time, you understand what he's typing.

  
Matsukawhat: I wonder how long it took for you to completely understand him

  
Akaashi: It surprisingly didn't take that long, but it did prove to be difficult sometimes.

  
Pudding-Kun: hes going to stay over at my place

  
Hanamakinky: woah

  
KuroOya: LOL WAIT WHAT

  
OikAHwa: WOAHHHOHO THERE ISNT IT TOO SOON FOR THAT?!?$,!?!?(!?

  
Pudding-Kun: not for that

  
Pudding-Kun: hes going to play games with me and we are going to watch a movie together

  
OikAHwa: ooohohh me and Iwa chan should do that~~~%^€~£{€|*|

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
OikAHwa: youre so meannn to me Iwa channnn!!!!! you still love me though ;)

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
OikAHwa: love u too!! <3 ;))) =D0

  
Hanamakinky: woAH

  
Iwa-Chan: stop

  
Dinoboy: I think I almost choked

  
OikAHwa: OOOHOHHOH ON WHAT??!!! ;)

  
Matsukawhat: I think u know already

  
Matsukawhat: he probably choked on those gummy candies

  
Hanamakinky: theyre actually pretty easy to swallow though

  
Hanamakinky: but I guess its easy to choke on them too?

  
Matsukawhat: are you talking about the gummies or something else?

  
Hanamakinky: stop right now

  
BokutOyaOya: TSUSKIKSO WHAG WHAERE SRE YOU WHAY ARE TOU DOIGN

  
KuroOya: lol tsuskikso

  
Dinoboy: Dont worry about missing out koutarou im not doing anything

  
OikAHwa: OHOHOOH MISSING OUT HMMMM~~~£~€|£><€£<~£

  
NOYA: woahhh whats going on in HEre?!! >:)

  
Yaku: Many things, actually

  
Dinoboy: dont worry about it

  
KuroOya: Keiji wanna go rake a shwer wih me??

  
Akaashi: Rake a shower? Hmm, is that even possible, Tetsurou?

  
KuroOya: Ahhhh u know what I mean

  
Akaashi: Of course.

  
BokutOyaOya: AJHHHHHH TSUSKEOII PLSLS TAEK ONEN WITNJ ME T OO

  
Dinoboy: k when they finish

  
BokutOyaOya: UAYAYAYYAAYYAYAYAYA

  
OikAHwa: .....

  
OikAHwa: IWAAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNBN~~~~~>\>\<{<{%\

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
OikAHwa: coME ONNNN IWA CHANNNN ULL GET TO SEE MU BEAUTIFUL BODY ;))))

  
Iwa-Chan: fine then

  
OikAHwa: MMMMHHH YES

  
NOYA: oh thry all elft wow

  
Hanamakinky: im still here though

  
Matsukawhat: if youre here im here

  
Hinata: HEY IM HERE

  
Pudding-Kun: hi

  
Hinata: huii

  
NOYA: lol u got here when everyone left

  
KaGayama: im still here

  
NOYA: oh we didnt know since u never said anything

  
KaGayama: well now I can since theyre gone

  
Yaku: Then welcome back

  
Hinata: gonna go get something to eat byeeee

  
KaGayama: whos here

  
Pudding-Kun: Im here but im playing a game so bye

  
Hanamakinky: I already said I was here

  
Matsukawhat: And I already said that whenever hes here im here

  
Russiaboy: MEEEEEEE

  
NOYA: im here

  
Yaku: I'm obviously here

  
KaGayama: only us then

  
Aone: ....

  
KaGayama: and him

  
NOYA: he never talks thouhg

  
KaGayama: whatever im gonna leave

  
Matsukawhat: then what was the point of asking whos here

  
NOYA: yeah same

  
Hanamakinky: yeah thats what I was gonna say

  
KaGayama: just to see

  
Russiaboy: YAKJU AARE YOU STILK HERE

  
Yaku: come to the bedroom

  
Russiaboy: WWWWHAT YAKUUU

  
Yaku: just come

  
Russiaboy: OOOKAY THEN

  
Hanamakinky: woahhh what just happened

  
Matsukawhat: something we should do rn

  
Hanamakinky: no

  
Matsukawhat: yes im coming

 

Matsukawa was definitely going to get to Hanamaki this time. Last time he tried to get to their room after joking around, Hanamaki had locked the door and he had to sleep on the couch. He didn't want that to happen this time, though, so he ran as fast as he could and reached the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He pushed the door in and felt a bump. "Agh, damn it!"

Hanamaki grabbed the door and fully opened it. He had his hand on his forehead, so Matsukawa definitely knew what happened. He had hit Hanamaki with the door right as he was going to close it. Matsukawa wheezed and covered his mouth. He was trying not to laugh. "Hey! I know you're laughing, asshole!"

Hanamaki grumbled. He tried to close the door again, but luckily, Matsukawa grabbed it just in time. He pushed the door and slipped right in.

"Haha, you couldn't stop me this time," Matsukawa said with a smirk. "Shut up," Hanamaki walked back to the bed. "So how about that sma--" Hanamaki interrupted him. "Nope, you hit me with a door," Matsukawa dramatically gasped. "So you're saying that if I didn't accidentally smack you with the door, you would've let me proceed to smash you?"

Hanamaki sat on the bed. "No, you wouldn't have gotten the opportunity anyway," Matsukawa gave Hanamaki the classic 'I know you're lying' look. Hanamaki stared at him with a bored expression and fell back on the bed. "It was an accident, though. I didn't want to sleep on that couch again. Last time I did, it was freezing and I felt lonely."

"You can sleep on the bed but you will not get a smash," Hanamaki sighed. Matsukawa grumbled, then decided that it wasn't too bad. "Good enough for me."

Matsukawa lied down next to Hanamaki. They got into a comfortable position. Hanamaki was laying on his side with Matsukawa hugging him. When he turned the lights off, Matsukawa started to bring his knee closer to Hanamaki's thighs. "Stop, I already told you you wouldn't get the smash."

Matsukawa grumbled and then whispered in Hanamaki's ear with a teasing voice. "Fine then, too bad," Hanamaki gasped, then got angry. Matsukawa knows how much it affects him when he whispers in his ear with that voice.

"Asshole," Hanamaki proceeded to change his mind.

Mission accomplished, Matsukawa got his smash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you he always gets his smash. He also doesn't like gummy candies, but still keeps on eating them for some reason. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	7. Kenma's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes on a date with Hinata, in his own house.
> 
> Akaashi doesn't play fair with his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and even if no one asked for it, I brought another chapter with me. Yay?!
> 
> Keep in mind that this chapter will have A LOT of secondhand embarrassment, so don't die. Well, enjoy!

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Fri, 1:37 PM

 

KuroOya: KENAM ITS TIME FOR YOUR DATE

  
Pudding-Kun: I know

  
Matsukawhat: lol did u really think he would forget about a date

  
Akaashi: Tetsurou has done that, actually.

  
Dinoboy: oh no dont remind me

  
Dinoboy: we literally had to stand in a parking lot while he was sleeping

  
Hanamakinky: how does that even happen if u guys live together though

  
Dinoboy: long story

  
OikAHwa: OOOOOOHHHH WHENS THE SHORANGE GONNA COME

  
Yaku: Shorange?

  
OikAHwa: short for short orange

  
OikAHwa: im a genius right Iwa chan ;)

  
Yam: only if crazy equals genius lol

  
Russiaboy: WAHT DOES THA TMEAN

  
Iwa-Chan: no youre not

  
OikAHwa: IWA CHANNNNWORNFOWNIFHWO

  
Pudding-Kun: at 2 actually

  
Hinata: hi kenma im on my way now

  
Pudding-Kun: oh ok

  
KuroOya: GOOD LUCJ WOOSOWO

  
Yaku: Good luck

  
Dinoboy: yeah

  
Yam: Yep

  
Pudding-Kun: ok

  
OikAHwa: IWA CHANNNNN CMER E NOWW

  
Iwa-Chan: fine

  
Matsukawhat: hes gonna die

  
Hanamakinky: he definitely is but in a good way

  
Yam: hah ur relationship is as mad as rabbits

  
Russiaboy:THATT FOESNT MAEK SENSSE

  
Yam: hahaha you dont get it

  
Yam: things have changed

  
Dinoboy: lol its a reference

  
Yam: ding ding ding

  
KuroOya: lets talk about random stuff

  
Dinoboy: what stuff

  
BokutOyaOya: WHAY DIDU YUO GYUS EATT

  
Dinoboy: wow what an interesting subject

  
BokutOyaOya: AHAHHHAHHHJSJSKJ THANSK TUSISIKI

  
Dinoboy: that was sarcasm but whatever

  
Yam: I ate nails for breakfast and tacks for snacks

  
Russiaboy: TAGT STILK DOENST MAKEM SENSEE

  
Dinoboy: its a reference

  
Yam: exactly

  
Matsukawhat: if I talked about what I ate this chat wouldnt be child friendly

  
Matsukawhat: then again it wasnt child friendly in the first place

  
Hanamakinky: why would it need to be child friendly though?

  
Matsukawhat: Well everyone is saying that kuroo and bokuto are five year olds so

  
Yaku: Lev is also a five year old

  
BokutOyaOya: KEHDOAHEJWJDSURHDUSHWI

 

KuroOya: wowww :-(

 

KuroOya: good one though

 

Russiaboy: YAHAKUUUU SANEN YORUE SOOOOO MEANNN

  
Dinoboy: wow at least someone believes us keiji

  
Akaashi: Mhm.

  
KuroOya: hmmm I ate 3 beautiful people today :-)

  
Matsukawhat: same but I only ate one

  
Hanamakinky: stop

  
Dinoboy: that just sounds wrong

  
KuroOya: ;-)

  
Dinoboy: no stop

  
BokutOyaOya: TSUSIKI YUO KNWO YUO WANNT IT GAHAHAHG

  
Dinoboy: nooooo

  
Akaashi: Are you sure, Kei? Hmm, I was just going to go to our room and give you a kiss.. I guess you don't want it, then?

  
Dinoboy: thats not fair

  
Dinoboy: but fine come here keiji

  
Akaashi: On my way.

  
KuroOya: KEIJIIIII I WANT A KISS TOO

  
BokutOyaOya: MREEE TOPPOOOOOO

  
Akaashi: If you guys come to our room, then yes.

  
KuroOya: IMG GOING

  
BokutOyaOya: YEHYSSYSYYSSS WOWOOSJ

 

 

Kenma was nervous for his date with Hinata. He had never been on a date before, surprisingly, so this will be his first one.

He decided to clean his place up, but only a bit, since it would be too obvious if he cleaned all of it up. His place was messy most of the time, since he cleans it up at least once or twice every two weeks. This was a special occasion, though. Hinata could arrive any second now.

Kenma was wearing some random clothes he was wearing the day before, so he changed into some good looking, but comfortable clothes he could also sleep in. Then, he waited.

Hinata arrived about 10 minutes later. Kenma greeted him with a hug that lasted a few seconds, both of them blushing and trying to hide it. Kenma walked him to his room. Now, they were both sitting down, trying to find out what they were going to do. None of them were saying anything. Kenma talked first. "What game should we play?"

Hinata jumped a little when he began to talk. He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Um, I'll like whatever you like!"

He put his hand on his mouth and blushed even more. Kenma also blushed. "I'm the one who asked you out, so you should decide. I recommend this one, though," Kenma pointed to a popular multiplayer racing game. Hinata laughed, since they always end up playing that same exact game every time he goes to Kenma's house.

Kenma stared at him, his eyes wide. He suddenly blushed. "I like your laugh.."

Hinata put his hand over his mouth again, his eyes also wide, and he was also blushing. Kenma blushed harder in embarrassment and looked down. Hinata broke the silence. "R-Really..?"

Hinata was also looking away. "Y-Yeah.. It's adorable, like y-you.."

They were both extremely red right now. Hinata looked up. "Y-You also look good. Let's play?"

Kenma sighed in relief. "Sure."

They both sat down and played games for a while, until all of a sudden, Kenma paused the game and looked down. "You don't have to do this, you know? I-I.. You.. You really don't.."

Hinata was shocked. He was laughing while playing a game with him just a second ago, so what caused him to say that?

Hinata put his controller down and hugged Kenma. Kenma hesitantly leaned into the warmth. "Kenma, I already told you, like, a million times, that I l-like you, and I really want to d-date you.. Can you please believe me?"

Kenma sighed and hugged Hinata back. "I know, I'm sorry for being like that. I just felt like you were trying to be nice like you usually are, and that you didn't want to make me feel bad.."

Hinata looked at him. "That's not the case when it comes to stuff like dating," Kenma trusted him, so he didn't ask again.

They both continued to play, and Kenma always won. Sometimes, while they were watching a movie, Hinata would brush his fingers against Kenma's, and Kenma would hold his hand. One of them would also put his head on the other's shoulder.

They showed a lot more affection on their first date than anyone else would. It's probably because they were both holding their feelings in and not telling the other about them, since they were scared of what would happen to their friendship. If that was the case, the date was a perfect opportunity to let both of their feelings out.

It was finally time to go to sleep. They both took a shower earlier, so sleeping was the last thing they had to do.

They were sitting on the bed playing a game. Whenever Hinata stayed over, he would always sleep with Kenma on the same bed. Will this time be different? "Um, Kenma?"

Kenma paused his game. "Yeah?"

Hinata blushed. "Is this time gonna be different from the others?"

Kenma looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata looked down. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Kenma smiled for a second. "It's just like every other time.. Oh, but you don't have to if you don't--" Hinata interrupted him. "I want to!"

He quickly covered his mouth. "O-Okay then.."

Hinata blushed. "Yeah.."

They both got ready for bed, and before Kenma turned the lights off, he turned his head to give Hinata a kiss on his cheek, which was a great way to make their first date special, kind of.

Hinata was very close to him, and they were both shocked to find their mouths very close. They both blushed. Hinata leaned in close enough so that their lips were touching, which surprised Kenma.

The kiss was slow and sloppy, if it was even considered a kiss. Their lips separated. They were staring into each other's eyes. Hinata, again, broke the silence. "G-Goodnight!!"

Hinata blushed. Kenma also blushed. "Y-Yeah.."

He turned the lights off, and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did all that secondhand embarrassment kill you? Probably not, since you're reading this right now. Well, at least it went well for both of them.. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	8. Iwaizumi Acts Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is lazy.
> 
> Iwaizumi is acting weird.
> 
> Please ignore this chapter title, it's terrible.
> 
> Uhh, I'm not sure what else to write, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, would you look at that, it's another chapter! It's another one where I can't really explain it very well, so just read and enjoy.

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Sat, 2:26 PM

 

KuroOya: KENAMMMM HWI DOD IT GOOOOO

  
OikAHwa: oohhhh I also wanna know

  
OikAHwa: anything happen??? ;))))))

  
Pudding-Kun: not like that

  
OikAHwa: then what did u do

  
Pudding-Kun: we kissed

  
Matsukawhat: Wow Im done

  
Hanamakinky: we coulve kissed on the first date too issei

  
KuroOya: WAIT WHAT ALREADY

  
BokutOyaOya: AHAHHSJ QHAT WOAHAH THWRE

  
Pudding-Kun: yeah

  
OikAHwa: wasnt that ur first date though

  
Pudding-Kun: yes

  
Dinoboy: wow

  
OikAHwa: HAHHHH ME AND IWA CHANS FIRST DATE WAS HEATED LMAOOOO

  
Iwa-Chan: no it wasnt

  
OikAHwa: SHUT UP IWA CHSN ;(

  
OikAHwa: still waiting for that marriage too ;))))

  
Iwa-Chan: no

  
OikAHwa: LOVE U TOO ;))))

  
Hanamakinky: lol thats just sad but I can picture them getting married in the most ridiculous way

  
Matsukawhat: lol same

  
NOYA: Asahi r u here

  
AsaHI: Yeah

  
NOYA: can u come over to my place and get me a glass of water

  
Yaku: Did you really just ask him to go to your place just for that?

  
Matsukawhat: why is this u takahiro

  
Hanamakinky: its not though

  
NOYA: yeah I dont see a problem

  
Yam: Again, I wont judge..

  
Dinoboy: but its better if you do

  
Yam: HAH GOOD ONE

  
Russiaboy: WAHT IS HAPPENIGN

 

Yaku: They already said its a reference to something

  
Russiaboy: AGHHHHJSHEJ OK

  
NOYA: asahiiii r u here

  
NOYA: I thibk he left >:,(

  
OikAHwa: HAHHHH HE OROBABLY DIDNT WANT TO DO ALK TGAT HARD WORK

  
OikAHwa: seriously though get it urself lol

  
NOYA: ahhhhhhhh okay >:(

  
Matsukawhat: I should start saying that to u takahiro

  
Hanamakinky: I said to shut up alreadyyyyy

  
BokutOyaOya: AKAASHI CAN TUO PELAS GIFE MEE A POPSICLE

  
Dinoboy: WOAH YOU ACTUALLY SPELLED SOMETHING RIGHT

  
Matsukawhat: is this a dream

  
Hanamakinky: probably

  
KuroOya: woAH

  
BokutOyaOya: YUO GUSY R MENAN I CAN DPELL BUR I ALWASY HIRRY UO

  
OikAHwa: congratulations

  
Akaashi: I'm also impressed, Koutarou. I'll get you your popsicle just for that.

  
BokutOyaOya: YAYAYAYAUAUSYSYUAYAYA

 

OikAHwa: mmmmm Iwa chan lets go eat

 

Iwa-Chan: okay

 

OikAHwa: wait what

 

Iwa-Chan: whatever

  
OikAHwa: well then lets go to a restaurant

  
Iwa-Chan: yes I was just gonna say that

 

OikAHwa: REALLY??????

  
OikAHwa: THEN LETS GO

  
Matsukawhat: well iwaizumi is acting weird

  
Hanamakinky: yeah thats suspicious

  
Dinoboy: im gonna go eat koutarous popsicle bye

  
KuroOya: WAIT ME TOO

  
KaGayama: wow then everyone left

  
Hinata: IM HERE

  
Pudding-Kun: hi

  
Hinata: oh hey

  
Pudding-Kun: did u like the date

  
Hinata: yessss

  
Pudding-Kun: we can have another one and go somewhere you like

  
Hinata: okay!!

  
Yaku: I'm also gonna leave

  
Russiaboy: YAVKU WHRE R U

  
Yaku: Our room

  
Russiaboy: COMIGNNN

  
Matsukawhat: they seriously did it again

  
Hanamakinky: of course they did

  
Matsukawhat: now u come here

  
Hanamakinky: no

 

 

The chat continued for months after that. It made people have good relationships, and bad ones. It made many playful things happen, and a very special one coming up. Bonus Iwaoi up next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter left, and it will be a bonus. It's either gonna shock you or not surprise you at all. You'll see why soon enough. ;-)


	9. Special Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter! Like I said last time, this will be a chapter that you could've either expected, or will be a complete surprise to you.
> 
> Well, enjoy..

Oikawa got ready to go to the restaurant. It was surprisingly pretty fancy, Iwaizumi being the one to pick the place.

Oikawa was going to wear a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt with a bowtie and black pants. After he changed, he went to look for Iwaizumi. "Iwa-Chan, where are you~?"

Oikawa opened the bathroom door. His eyes widened. Iwaizumi was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt under it, and a bowtie.

"Iwa-Chan.. You look so hot right now," Iwaizumi grumbled. "You know this restaurant is incredibly pricy and fancy, and you're wearing that old shirt.."

Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm, I think it looks perfect for a fancy restaurant," He said, chuckling. Iwaizumi sighed. "Whatever you want, let's go," Oikawa nodded. "Let's go~."

When they arrived at the place, Oikawa was shocked. It was a big, beautiful restaurant that looked incredibly expensive, and they haven't even entered the restaurant yet.

Oikawa was very excited. "Iwa-Chan, this place looks amazing! I'm starving, but I'm gonna try to eat only a small amount of food, since it's pricy--" Iwaizumi interrupted him. "No. Eat all you want until you can't even eat anymore. I'll pay for all of it." Oikawa stared at him in shock. "Iwa-Chan, you're so nice today~," Oikawa held his hand. They walked in.

The place was tall and beautiful, with two staircases leading to the second floor. Everyone was wearing fancy clothes.

The chefs were obviously the best at cooking, and the waiters and waitresses were good at recommending the things most people liked.

Oikawa's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Iwa-Chan! This place is amazing.."

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand, his own hand shaking a bit, since he was nervous for some reason. "I know.."

Their waitress arrived. "Hello! Table for 2?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "First or second floor?"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa so that he can pick. "Uh, second!"

The waitress nodded. "Follow me," They followed her.

When they sat down on their seats, Oikawa was surprised because the chairs were very comfortable. "Would you guys like any drinks?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Water for both of us." They always order water when they eat outside.

The waitress nodded. "I'll go get it, and you guys can look at the menu while I'm away." They both nodded. The waitress walked away.

  
"Iwa-Chan.. All of this food costs way too much." Iwaizumi shook his head. "Don't look at the price, just look at the food and decide if you want it or not," He said, convincingly. Oikawa sighed, then nodded.

"The spaghetti looks good," Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa suddenly had an idea. "Ooh~! What if we only get one plate and--" Iwaizumi interrupted him. "No," Oikawa pouted. "Fine, Iwa-Chan."

He looked at the menu. "I know what I want for dessert," Iwaizumi chuckled at that. "Like always, you're thinking about dessert when you haven't even ordered the food yet." Oikawa smiled. He liked seeing Iwaizumi happy.

They ordered the food and talked while it was being cooked. When the food got to their table, they were surprised, since unlike many other places, it looked just like it did on the menu.

"Enjoy your food. If you need me, press the button on the side of the table." The waitress walked away.

"Woah, Iwa-Chan.. Looks delicious." Iwaizumi smirked. "I know I do." Oikawa playfully glared at him.

They both began to eat. Of course, the food tasted great. "This is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted in my life," Iwaizumi nodded. "I can't stop eating."

They both ate their food. Oikawa ordered his dessert, and when it got to their table, he tried some of it. "I love it," Oikawa said, his mouth full of expensive cake. Iwaizumi smirked. "You like everything that's sweet," Iwaizumi said, grabbing a spoon to try the cake as well. Oikawa smiled. "You know me so well."

They finished eating. Iwaizumi had to pay a decent amount of money. He wanted to go to a pricy restaurant, since it would be a special and unforgettable experience. They rarely even go to regular restaurants, anyway. They both left.

"Ahh, Iwa-Chan~, that was delicious," Oikawa sighed.

The sky was dark and full of stars. Iwaizumi was the only one who noticed. He quickly covered Oikawa's eyes. "Iwa-Chan? What are you--" Iwaizumi interrupted him. "You'll see."

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to the front of a lake. Iwaizumi put his hands down, letting Oikawa see again. Oikawa saw the reflection of the sky in the water. Oikawa looked up. He gasped. "Iwa-Chan, it's beautiful.."

Oikawa stood there looking up for a while, until he finally looked down. His eyes widened in shock. Iwaizumi was on one knee, holding a ring out, his face blushing furiously. "I-Uh- I love you, and um.. Want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

Iwaizumi felt incredibly stupid, since he couldn't even say more than one sentence because of his nervousness. Oikawa felt a tear come out of his eye, and he covered his mouth. He was crying and laughing at the same time. He didn't know what to feel.

"I.. I've loved you for many years, and I- Uh, I hope even more years will come where I can be able to spend all the time I'll have with- with you.." Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, since no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say one sentence clearly.

Oikawa smiled. "Uh- do you want to ma--" Oikawa interrupted him. "Of course I do, Iwa-Chan!"

Oikawa fell on his knees and hugged Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief. He put the ring on Oikawa's finger with trembling hands. It was a plain silver ring. "I love it, and I love you."

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. The kiss was slow and deep, describing their feelings for eachother. Their lips separated.

 

"I really can read the future.."

 

OYA OYA GROUP CHAT~

 

Sat, 11:34 PM

 

OikAHwa: ANYONE ON

  
KuroOya: yep

  
NOYA: meeeee

  
Hanamakinky: I am since someone ruined my back again

  
Matsukawhat: youre welcome

  
Dinoboy: we're still up

  
OikAHwa: WELL GUESZ WHAT

  
Yaku: What?

  
OikAHwa: ME AND IWA CHAN R GETTING MARRIED

  
Matsukawhat: what

  
Hanamakinky: what

  
Yaku: Congratulations

  
NOYA: stop lying

  
OikAHwa: IWA CHAN TELL YHEM

  
Iwa-Chan: it's true

  
Matsukawhat: SO THATS WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO SUSPICIOUS EARLIER

  
Hanamakinky: HAH ITS TRUE

  
BokutOyaOya: WHAG AOAHH DOD U REDA THEE FIUTER

  
OikAHwa: translatorrrrr

  
Akaashi: He's asking you if you read the future.

  
OikAHwa: YES J DID ;))))

  
Matsukawhat: thats just cheesy

  
Hanamakinky: I didnt expect this at all im still processing this help

  
Matsukawhat: same actually

  
OikAHwa: well this is real life so congratulate me ;)))

  
Hanamakinky: congra

  
Matsukawhat: tulations

  
KuroOya: congratssss

  
Dinoboy: congrats

  
OikAHwa: wow Iwa chan look at me getting all this attention ;)))) do I deserve it??

  
Akaashi: Congratulations.

  
Iwa-Chan: whatever

  
BokutOyaOya: CONGATTADULSTIONS

  
OikAHwa: AWWWW LOVE UT OO ;))))

  
OikAHwa: oh and I want the small jokester to congratulate me too 

  
OikAHwa: you're the one who said it was a joke ;)

  
NOYA: fine then c o n g r a t s >:(

  
OikAHwa: AWWWW THANKS ;)

  
AsaHI: calm down noya

  
NOYA: no I thought I was actually being clever but now look at me

  
AsaHI: you are clever though

  
AsaHI: your jokes might not be so good, but at least you are

  
Hanamakinky: even cheesier

  
Matsukawhat: true though

  
NOYA: woah

  
NOYA: THAKS ASSHAI

 

Hanamakinky: HHHAHAHAHHH ASSHAI

 

Matsukawhat: OOF HDJHEBRJDWHHD

  
Pudding-Kun: whats all of this

  
Russiaboy: PH CONGRYSTS

  
Yaku: Took you long to type that in

  
Russiaboy: WHEURUYYY R U TMSOOO MENANNN

  
Yaku: oh Oikawa and Iwa are getting married

  
Pudding-Kun: really

  
KuroOya: yes

  
Pudding-Kun: ok

  
Hanamakinky: WOAH I CAnt breaTHE

  
Matsukawhat: HAHAHHHHHHHHHH Im chokING

  
KuroOya: LOL HE DOENST HCARE

  
Matsukawhat: and this time it isnt on gummies

  
Matsukawhat: just kidding please help

  
OikAHwa: wow that hurt my feelings

  
Yam: hah his has been an impossible week

  
Dinoboy: hah good one

  
OikAHwa: well im leaving byeee

  
Yam: bye and congrats

  
Russiaboy: BHUE YAKUN PLS GOVE ME A GLASS FO MIKL

  
Yaku: Fine

  
Hanamakinky: lets actually go to sleep this time issei

  
Matsukawhat: ill see

  
Akaashi: We also have to go tp sleep.

  
KuroOya: FINALLY U MADE A TYPO AHAHHAHAHAHH

  
Dinoboy: wow lol

  
BokutOyaOya: AJAJIAJAHAHSGSHAHA AKAASHII U AHVE TO TAKE A SHOWRE WIRH ALL OF US NOW

  
Akaashi: Well, I don't mind that.

  
Dinoboy: well do it tomorrwo guys lets go to sleep

  
Dinoboy: everyone left

  
BokutOyaOya: OKYA WOOJWIP

  
KuroOya: alright lets goooo

  
Akaashi: Let's go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, did I shock you? Probably not. This was also wayyy too cheesy.. Well, doesn't matter..
> 
> Even if I'm terrible at writing fics, this one was fun to write, and I thought it would've been a great idea to share.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed your stay!


End file.
